Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a memory controller controlling a nonvolatile memory and an operating method of the same.
Memory devices may be classified into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. Volatile memory devices lose stored data when the power supply is interrupted. In contrast, non-volatile memory devices retain stored data even when the power supply is interrupted.
Examples of non-volatile memory devices include read only memory (ROM), erasable programmable (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable (EEPROM), and so forth. The configuration and operation of a flash memory device introduced as flash EEPROM, for example, are different from those of a conventional EEPROM. The flash memory device performs an electric erase operation in units of blocks and performs a program operation in units of bits.